


Poker Face

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Friends with Benefits [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc wager over a poker game.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> From a Twitter prompt: Poker game. Beverly goes all in. Picard has a hand but nothing left to bet....
> 
> M for implied sexual situations.

“I raise.....50.”  Beverly tossed a chip towards the center of the table.  

 “I will see your bet, Doctor.”  Data added 50 the pot.  Worf and Geordi tossed chips in.  Will and Deanna had already folded, leaving Jean-Luc to place his bet.  He glanced over at Beverly and calmly added  two chips to the pile. “I see you, and I raise you 50”. 

 “Jean-Luc, I will see that and raise another 50.” 

Data folded. Geordi tossed a chip in. 

Worf glanced at his cards and then glanced between Beverly and Jean-Luc. “Fold.”

 “Alright. I’ll see you. And raise you.” Jean-Luc pushed his last two chips into the pile.

Beverly raised her eyebrows at Jean-Luc and casually pushed her entire pile into the center.

Gerodi whistled. “Too rich for my blood. I fold.”

Jean-Luc eyed the pile in the middle. “Beverly, I don’t have any more chips.”

“Do you think you can win?”

“Yes.”

“Then bet something.”

“Like what?”

“Anything.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  He reached for his collar and removed a single pip and placed it in the center.  “I bet one day as Captain of the ship.”

“And you’d have to obey me?” Jean-Luc nodded. Beverly’s eyes sparkled.  “And If I lose?”

“I hadn’t thought that far. If I win, you have to obey me for one day.”  His eyes met hers across the table.  You could cut the tension with a knife. 

“I’ll take that bet.  But you’ll be the one obeying _me_.”

“Do you call?”

“Nope.  I bet...Not asking you to be in my next production. And If I win, you have to come in for your physical with _no complaints_.”

“Hmm. I’ll accept. I bet....” he trailed off when Data put his hand up.  “Yes, Mr Data?”

“Sir, I do not think you are supposed to continue betting.”

“Aw, let them go, Data. I want to see how far they take this!”  Will glanced between Beverly and Jean-Luc. “Could get interesting.....”

“Alright. I am sorry, Sir. Continue.”

“Thank you, Mr Data. Where was I?”

“Placing a bet.  It better be a good one, Jean-Luc.” Beverly winked at Jean-Luc and deliberately rubbed her foot against his leg under the table.  _What happened to her shoe? Mm, this feels nice...concentrate, concentrate. I need a good bet....._

“I will bet....” Beverly’s foot went a little higher and Jean-Luc  slammed his knee into the table sloshing the drinks and shot a glare at her.  Beverly sweetly smiled back. “I’ll sit your next night watch.”

“Not good enough, Jean-Luc.”

“Two?”  she shook her head. “Three?” 

“Three. And I’ll do the same for you....if you win. Which you _won’t_.”

“You’re sure of that, my l-Beverly?” Jean-Luc had nearly forgotten they weren’t alone. 

“Yep.” Her lips popped together as she slid her foot into his lap.  Jean-Luc casually moved a hand under the table and grabbed onto her foot, kneading it gently.  Beverly bit her lip to stifle a moan.

Deanna raised her eyebrows at her friend and pretended to yawn. “Hmm, I think I’ll call it a night.  Will, will you walk me back to my quarters?” Will exchanged glances with Deanna, and then looked between Beverly and Jean-Luc. “Uh...sure.  Worf?”

“I will go as well.”

“Yeah...I think I had better turn in too. Data, you coming?”

“But, the game is not over. We have not found out who has won.”

“Daaa-taaa. That’s really not the point.”

“I do not understand, Geordi. If we are playing a game, do we not wish to know who has won?”

“Oh, you’ll find out.  Come on.”  Data allowed Geordi to lead him out of Beverly’s quarters.  As the door slid shut behind the last of their friends, Beverly laughed. 

“Well, now, my Captain, it looks like it’s just you and me.”

“Indeed.  Are you ready to call?”  Jean-Luc placed his cards face down on the table and pulled her other leg into his lap. Beverly moaned as Jean-Luc massaged her feet. 

“Mmmm. No fair distracting me.” Jean-Luc merely grinned back and let his finger slide under the hem of her trousers to graze her ankles. 

 “Beverly, don’t you think this is silly? Everyone left. Why don’t we call it a night?”

“Hmm... are you afraid you’ll lose?”  Beverly fingered her cards. 

“Hardly.  I just think the sofa would be more comfortable...”

“Alright. Final bets then.  If you lose....you have to give me that bottle of the ’47 you have hiding in your cabinet. If you win...I’ll give you the bottle of brandy Jack bought when Wesley was born. “

“Hmm. Well, Robert did tell me to share it with someone special.  Alright, I’ll take that bet.  I call.” 

Beverly laid out her cards on the table one by one.  Ten. Jack. Queen. King. Ace.  “Can you beat that?”

Jean-Luc grinned and laid out his cards.  Ten.  Jack. Queen. King. Ace.  Beverly’s eyes went wide.

“A tie?  We actually have a tie? Now what?” 

Jean-Luc pushed her legs off his lap and stood up to walk over to her.  He leaned down and gently kissed her. “I think we both win.”  Beverly smiled against his lips. 

“Hmm. I get to be Captain?” Jean-Luc nodded. “And you’ll come for your physical?”  Another nod.  “Sit my nightshift?  You’ll give me the bottle of wine?” She gently nibbled at his lips.

“Hmm. Only if I get to drink it with you. But remember, my dear...you have to do what _I_ say for a day, can’t ask me to be in your play, sit _my_ nightshift and share that bottle of Brandy with me.....”

“I think that’s fair.” Beverly picked up the pip Jean-Luc had placed in the pot and affixed it to her collar.  “Commander Picard?” 

“Oh, is that me?”

“Well, you seem to have misplaced one of your pips.....” 

“Alright, I’ll play along.  Yes, Captain Crusher?” 

“I have orders for you.”

“You do, do you?”

“Mmm.  Your orders are to report to the Captain’s bedroom. Immediately.”

“Yes, Sir. Right away Sir.”  

“And Commander?”

“Yes?”

“You had better be naked.” Jean-Luc scooped Beverly up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  “Aye-aye, Sir.” 

###

The next morning, Beverly donned a red uniform, looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. “My hair clashes with the command uniform.”  Jean-Luc came up behind her, clad only in his boxers and kissed her neck.

“I think you look amazing.” 

“Hmm. If I’m you today...you’ll have to be me.” She pointed to her bed, where a blue uniform and blue lab coat were laid out and waiting for Jean-Luc.

“Beverly,  I can’t be the CMO, I don’t have any medical training.”

“Hmm. But I’m the Captain. I say you wear blue today.  Do I have to make it an order?”  She raised her eyebrow. _Today is going to be fun!_

“Of course not, Captain. But might I suggest you put Doctor Selar in charge of Sickbay today?”

“Already done.  Oh, and I scheduled your physical for tomorrow.”

Jean-Luc groaned. “I was really hoping you would have forgotten about that....”

“Nope.”  Beverly made her way over to the replicator and quickly called up two coffees.  She passed one to Jean-Luc before asking the replicator for their usual breakfast. “So, what’s on my schedule today, Jean-Luc?”

“Nothing major. We’re just on a routine mapping mission, so there’s been very little to do. I’ve mostly been catching up reading reports and filing things with Starfleet.”

“So, just sit on the bridge?”

“Pretty much.”

“How boring.  Well, I’ve put Doctor Selar in charge of Sickbay today.  Have you informed anyone else about my win?”

“No, I thought we’d surprise them when we reach the bridge.”  Jean-Luc pulled on the labcoat Beverly usually wore.  “Hmm. Pockets.  No wonder you wear this thing.”

“You don’t like it?”

“Well,  it does hide certain...assets of yours that I find pleasing to look at.”

“I see. Well, get your fill of my assets today, that lab coat goes back on tomorrow. I like my pockets.”

“Is that an order, Captain?”  Beverly’s eyes twinkled.  “First of many, Jean-Luc. Now, shall we go inform Will he’s now my Number One?”

“After you, dear Captain.”

###

The turbolift doors opened to the Bridge and Jean-Luc decided to play a little prank on everyone.  “Captain on deck!” he barked, causing everyone to stand to attention. 

Beverly laughed. “At ease, gentlemen.”  Worf took in Beverly and Jean-Luc’s uniform and eyed his Captain.  Jean-Luc motioned that it was alright, and Worf visibly relaxed. 

“Sir?”

“Yes, Mister Worf?”  Beverly asked as she walked down to the center chair and took a seat. 

“I...ah...it is not important.”

Will glanced over at Jean-Luc and tried to hide his laughter. “I take it she won?” 

“Not exactly, Number One.  We tied.”

“I, ah, see.  So you are the CMO today?”

“Yes, he is.  But I have Doctor Selar in charge in case we need an actual doctor.  Number One, report!”

Will grinned at his friend. “Well, _Captain_. There is nothing to report.  We will continue to map this sector unless other orders come in.”

“Very well, _Number One_.  I’ll be in my Ready Room.” Beverly turned towards Jean-Luc.  “Are you joining me, Commander Picard?”

Jean-Luc trailed behind Beverly and as the door slid shut, Will burst out into laughter.  “Beverly has the Captain whipped!” Geordi snorted from his engineering terminal behind Worf while Worf merely folded his arms across his chest. 

Data was confused. “Query, Sir.  Whipped? I see no whip in Doctor Crusher’s hand.”

“It’s an expression, Data.  It means....ugh, help me out, Geordi.”

“Data...it means that Doctor Crusher has....control in their relationship.”

“Ah, I see.  Are they in one?”

“One what?”

“A relationship.”

“Errr......” Geordi trailed off and looked over at Will and Deanna for help. Deanna rescued her friend.  “Data, it’s not polite for us to pry into their relationship status.”

“I was only curious who won the pool?” 

Will laughed again.  “We won’t know until they tell us they’re actually together, Data.”

“I see.”

###

Beverly entered Jean-Luc’s ready room and headed for his chair behind his desk and watched as Jean-Luc followed and took her customary perch on the edge of his desk.  She had never realised before how intimate of a position it put them in.  She placed her hand on his thigh. “You know what I’ve always wanted to do?”  Jean-Luc looked up and shook his head. “I’ve always wanted to seduce you in your Ready Room.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide.

“Beverly, we can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“I wouldn’t be....proper.”

“Hmm, but aren’t I the Captain today?”  he nodded. “So then, you have to obey me, right?”  Jean-Luc reluctantly nodded. “So, seduce me here. On the desk.” Beverly got up and stood between Jean-Luc’s legs and lowered her jumpsuit zipper a few inches. 

Jean-Luc groaned.  Beverly leaned close as if to kiss him, and bypassed his lips to gently bite his earlobe.  Jean-Luc groaned again as Beverly thrust her hips against his.  _I like this....commanding side of Beverly.  But...we probably shouldn’t have sex in my Ready Room...._ They were interrupted when the  desk communicator went off. 

“Captain?”

“Yes, Mister Worf?” 

“No, I meant Captain Picard.”

“Worf, I am Captain for the day. What do you need?”

“Admiral Nechayev has called. Should I put her through?”  Beverly glanced at Jean-Luc and quickly zipped up her uniform and Jean-Luc slid off the desk to take his place in his usual chair, with Beverly hovering behind him.  Jean-Luc cleared his throat.

“Put her through, Mister Worf.”  Jean-Luc muttered under his breath “I hope she doesn’t notice the uniform.”

Admiral Nechayev’s face filled the screen. “Captain Picard.  Ah, and Commander Crusher,”  she squinted. “Are you...wearing each other’s uniforms? Did you two get dressed in the dark this morning?”  Beverly blushed at what the Admiral was implying, and Jean-Luc opened his mouth to respond. “I don’t want to hear it. I really don’t want to know about your sex games.”  Now it was Jean-Luc’s turn to colour red.  “Now.  I need the _Enterprise_ to rendezvous with the _Farragut_ and arrange to transfer the Bolian Ambassador.  Then you are to bring the Ambassador to Starbase Seventy-Nine. “

“Yes, Sir.”

“And Captain?  Put your own damn uniform back on.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Nechayev out!”  The screen went dark and Beverly started laughing. “Oh Jean-Luc, the look on your face!” 

“Erm...Right.  Would you like to give the orders to the helmsman?  Then I suppose we better change back....I’m sorry, Beverly.  It seems you won’t get to be Captain today, much as I was enjoying it.”

“Hmm. That’s alright.  But tonight....I get to be in charge....”  She leaned down and softly kissed him.

“Oh.  Uhm, yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't play poker, so I had to ask a few questions and do some googling...so if that's not how you actually bet in poker, I apologize.


End file.
